


Необычный выходной в Кардиффе

by Kollega



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Как Снейп узнал о Торчвуде.





	Необычный выходной в Кардиффе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Unusual Holiday in Cardiff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/235728) by [teShara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teShara/pseuds/teShara). 

> От автора: написано по заявке morethansirius: что-нибудь о Снейпе и Торчвуде.

Капитан Джек Харкнесс бежал по тротуару, шлепая по влажной мостовой подошвами туфель. Что творилось за спиной, он не видел, но и без того понимал, в чем дело.

Хлопнув полами шинели, он свернул за угол. Ночью в это время улицы обычно пусты — так думал Джек, но ошибался.

— Жить хочешь? — выпалил Джек, обращаясь к высокому мужчине в черном плаще с капюшоном.

Мужчина застыл.

— Беги! — выкрикнул Джек, развернув его за плечо. Толкнул, и незнакомец помчался бок о бок с Джеком.

— От чего мы убегаем? — выкрикнул он, когда они выбежали на другую улицу.

— От кокатриса! — проревел Джек.

Незнакомец ускорил темп.

— И куда же?

— В безопасное место!

Джек остановился под черным монолитом, подтащил своего спутника ближе, и они начали опускаться под землю.

— Оно было прямо у меня за спиной! — рявкнул Джек. — Могла бы выстрелить из нового прототипа!

Гвен скривилась.

— Может, кто-нибудь другой…

— Никого другого нет, Гвен, а я даже инструктаж еще не прошел. — Джек метнулся к своему рабочему столу, вытащил из ящика нечто похожее на зеленый, сплетенный из травы пистолет и проверил его. Тот хлюпнул. Джек удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Так или иначе, с чего вдруг ты оказался снаружи совсем один? — раздраженным тоном спросила Гвен. — И это кто еще такой?

— Ну, это хороший вопрос. — Джек одарил незнакомца сияющей улыбкой. — Ты кто?

— Северус Снейп. — Он шмыгнул носом и смерил Джека взглядом снизу доверху. — Вы работаете на министерство?

Гвен фыркнула.

— Вряд ли.

— Не думаю, что он имел в виду именно то, о чем ты подумала. — Джек с любопытством уставился на Снейпа. — Что за министерство?

— Министерство магии, — фыркнул Снейп.

— Так ты волшебник! — восторженно выкрикнул Джек. — Здорово!

Гвен заморгала, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

— Волшебник?

— Ага, — быстро ответил Джек и зашуршал, роясь в ящике стола. — Летающие метлы, волшебные зелья, палочки-махалочки.

Снейп ощетинился.

— Это слишком упрощенная точка зрения!

— Что ж, когда все закончится, можем вдоволь поболтать об этом, — покровительственным тоном сказал Джек. — А теперь вперед, пока эта штука не начала рушить собственность.

— Я не отправлюсь наружу, пока там находится это существо! — Снейп посмотрел на Джека как на сумасшедшего.

— Отправишься, — твердо ответил Джек. — Надев это. — Он бросил Снейпу пару старомодных очков для солярия. Сбоку на очках моргал голубой огонек.

— Они смогут отразить взгляд кокатриса? — скептически уточнил Снейп.

— Скорее разбить его на кусочки, — ответил Джек и надвинул очки на лицо.

Снейп тоже надел их и оглядел комнату. Все предметы в помещении как будто обросли мехом и шевелились, словно живые.

— Готов? — спросил его Джек.

— Давай разделаемся с ним, — невыразительным голосом отозвался Снейп.

Вскоре они поднялись на поверхность. Джек нацеливал органическое оружие, а Снейп — палочку на все, что пищало, но существа нигде не было.

— Оно бы не ушло так просто, — прорычал Снейп. — Они выслеживают добычу целыми днями.

— Думаешь, я не знаю? — раздраженно ответил Джек.

Неожиданно они замерли: теплый ветерок взъерошил кончики волос у них на затылке.

***

— И как там Кардифф? — спросила профессор МакГонагалл у Северуса, когда тот появился из камина в учительской Хогвартской школы чародейства и волшебства.

— Я все-таки смог достать яйца пикси, — угрюмо ответил Северус. — Стоили целое состояние.

— Уверена, семикурсники будут за них благодарны, — радостно блеснув глазами, ответила МакГонагалл и осторожно поднесла чашку к губам.

— И заодно помог Торчвуду обезвредить кокатриса, — дежурным тоном добавил Северус и налил себе чаю.

МакГонагалл поперхнулась и начала кашлять.

— Торчвуд? Это все выдумки!

— Говорит мне ведьма в остроконечной шляпе, — саркастично отозвался Северус.

— Так они и правда существуют, — широко раскрыв глаза, сказала МакГонагалл.

— Сейчас у них в основном инопланетные технологии, — продолжил Северус. — Магия их совсем не интересует.

МакГонагалл сдвинула брови и окинула его оскорбленным взглядом.

— И они вас просто отпустили?

— Не глупите, — фыркнул Северус. — Они собирались подсунуть мне чай с какой-то сывороткой, модифицирующей память. Но я успел раньше. Они думают, что я брожу сейчас без памяти.

— Получили по заслугам, — ответила с уверенным кивком МакГонагалл. — Надо же — вот так просто менять людям память! Мы делаем это с магглами, чтобы не допустить безумия, но применять подобное к своим?

— Знаю, — хмыкнув, сказал Северус и, размешав сахар в чашке, поднес ее к губам. — Совершенно бессовестно. Неудивительно, что они всплывают тут и там как легенда.

— Собираетесь связаться с министерством по этому поводу? — с любопытством спросила МакГонагалл.

— Я внесу запись в школьные отчеты, но нет смысла полагать, что они друг о друге не знают. Тот, кто у них за главного, кажется, неплохо о нас осведомлен. — Вздохнув, Северус устроился в удобном кресле. — К слову, у них есть интересные приборы.

МакГонагалл фыркнула.

— Спустя столько времени? Это бы меня не удивило.

Он дернул уголком рта.

— Кое-кому хватило сообразительности.

— Северус, что вы сделали? — требовательно спросила МакГонагалл.

Он вытащил из кармана мантии пару очков для солярия. Сбоку на очках виднелась синяя лампочка, она не горела.

— Попробуйте изменить мне память, — выдохнул он. — Теперь мы квиты.


End file.
